ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Yggdrasil
Yggdrasil, The World Tree is a feature unlocked by consuming "A Giant Seed" (CTRL+Left Click) through Inventory, which is always obtained after defeating the Grand Corrupted Tree (Second Titan). Seeds, fruit unlocks, and tier upgrades persist through rebirth. All growing or grown fruits will be lost upon rebirth, so one should always eat or harvest them before rebirthing. A Giant Seed and How to Unlock Yggdrasil Upon defeating the Grand Corrupted Tree (Second Titan), there is a guaranteed chance for the player to loot "A Giant Seed ". Upon consuming it (CTRL+Left Click), the Yggdrasil menu will be unlocked and the player will be awarded extra seeds. Getting Seeds *'A Giant Seed' Consuming A Giant Seed will always award seeds 1 seed per item level, plus 1% bonus also per level (rounded down), so 1 and 200 seeds will be given by consuming the Giant Seed at levels 1 and 100, respectively. *'Money Pit' The Money Pit will randomly award the player with seeds. The amount of seeds depends on the Money Pit tier (for more info, see Money Pit ). Seeds will only be awarded if the Yggdrasil menu has been unlocked. * Spinning the Wheel The Daily Spin in the Money Pit will give you seeds depending on your level, starting from level 3 (higher level, more seeds), at a 2-5% rate (so, pretty rarely). *'Eating or Harvesting Fruits' Eating or harvesting any fruit also always awards you a certain amount of seeds. Fruit Tiers and Activation *'Spending Seeds on Fruit Tiers' Seeds can only be used to upgrade fruit Tiers, up to 10 times, or 24 times after completing the Troll Challenge 3 times (more info below). The upgrade cost is always based on the square of the Tier that it is being upgraded to, so upgrading to Tier 10 will always cost 100 times more seeds than upgrading it to Tier 1. *'Fruit Tiers' Each time fruits is upgraded into a higher Tier, it can grow for one more hour without the need of being eaten or harvested. Each Tier after the first also generally increases the fruit's efficiency dramatically, since most rewards get not just multiplied by the Tier, but instead multiplied by the Tier taken to a power of 1.5 (T''1.5), and also rounded up (ceiled), meaning a Tier 10 fruit will award up to 32 times more rewards than a Tier 1 fruit. *'Tier 0''' Default fruit Tier. Tier 0 fruits are locked and can not be activated or used. *'Tier 1' After a fruit reaches at least Tier 1, it gets unlocked and is ready to be activated. * Activating a Fruit Fruits can be activated using a fixed amount of energy/magic, according to each fruit. When you have the fruit's Energy/Magic cost as Idle Energy/Magic, activating it will subtract that value from your Idle Energy/Magic and also from your Energy/Magic cap temporarily, which will be recovered on the same rebirth through Energy/Magic production (bars and speed). *'Auto-Activating a Fruit' Fruits don't always have to be activated manually, and it doesn't always have a cost. Once the player reaches 10x the fruit's cost in Energy/Magic cap (total cap after bonuses, threshold according to each fruit), one may unlock that fruit's Auto-Activation for a set EXP cost via Spend EXP. After unlocking it, that specific fruit will never be inactive, and will always be activated pretty much instantly, for free. You do still have to manually harvest/eat the fruit *'Activated Fruits' Active fruits will start growing for a maximum of one hour per fruit Tier. Every one full hour growing, they will reach the next Tier. Once the fruit reaches it's maximum Tier, it will stop growing and producing bonuses until is eaten or harvested. *'Tiers 2-10' Fruits can be upgraded 9 more times after unlocking, up to a maximum of Tier 10. Tier 10 fruits will grow for up to 10 hours without a need to eat or harvest. *'Tiers 11-24' Once the fruit reaches the maximum Tier of 10, this value can only be further increased by the reward for completing the Troll Challenge for the third time. If so, it can be upgraded 14 more times after Tier 10, up to Tier 24, and no more. Tier 24 fruits will grow for up to 24 hours without a need to eat or harvest. It takes 4900 times the cost to unlock a fruit to level it from Tier 0 to Tier 24. Improving Yggdrasil rewards Icarus Proudbottom's Homemade Fertilizer (AKA Poop) Poop is a consumable that allows a specific fruits reward to be increased by 50% (before rounding). This will only affect the next one time it is eaten or harvested and will consume one Poop, except if the player has maxed the Brown Heart, then one every 10th Poop used will not be consumed. Poop count can be viewed through the Yggdrasil menu or through 4G's Sellout Shop, where the player can also buy single pieces of Poop, or in bulk, for a discount of up to 25% for buying 100 pieces. Poop can be found as a rare drop from Icarus Proudbottom in The Sky at a rate of 1-27 per day, or from the ITOPOD at a rate of 2-11 per day after buying the "What a Crappy Perk" perk. NGU Yggdrasil and equipment Yggdrasil Yield Most fruits benefit from bonuses given by NGU Yggdrasil and equipment with special Yggdrasil Yield, but there are some exceptions: Fruits and Fruit Effects After fruits have grown for at least 1 hour, you can choose to consume it, by either eating or harvesting it. Eating awards x seed gains in addition to special rewards shown in the following table. Harvesting doubles the gained seeds but awards no special rewards from the table below. Seed gains formula is specified in Nerdy Formulas below. Nerdy Formulas Seed costs The cumulative cost to level a fruit from Tier 0 to Tier T can be calculated using the formula [https://www.desmos.com/calculator/jlhdxg0ffm Base Price ×'' T ''× (T + 1) ×'' (2T + 1) / 6] (Ctrl-click the link for an interactive Desmos calculator that allows you to plug in the tier and base price.) '''Notes' *T = The tier of the fruit you consumed when you consumed it. *Poop = If no Poop, this is 1. If Poop is used on that fruit, this is 1.5 (1.65 with Blue Heart set bonus). *BaseToughness = Can be seen via the "Spend EXP" menu. *EquipSeedGain = Special "Seed Gain" bonuses from equipped items in the Inventory. *EquipYggYield = Special "Yggdrasil Yield" bonuses from equipped items in the Inventory. *BP = Can be seen via the "Achievements" screen. *NGUYgg = 100% + The total bonus in your 'NGU Yggdrasil' NGU. *HarvestBonus = If Eating this is 1, if Harvesting this is 2. *PerkSeeds = The Current Bonus of the Perk "I Want Your Seeds ;)" *PerkFibo x = The Bonus from Perk "Fibbonacci" at level x''' *QuirkSeeds = The Current Bonus of the Quirk "The Beast's Seed ;)" *Hacksx = The Current Bonus of the Hacks for '''x *FirstHarvest = 100% + The Current Bonus of the Perk "The First Harvest's The Best" if this is the first time the fruit is eaten/harvested this rebirth Fruit Yields *'Seed Gains' : \left \lceil \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times \left ( 1 + Equip_\text{SeedGain} \right ) \times NGU_\text{Ygg} \times Quirk_\text{Seeds} \times Perk_\text{Seeds} \times \\ BaseSeedReward \times FirstHarvest \times HarvestBonus \right \rceil *'Fruit of Gold' Grants Gold based on gross Gold production (Time Machine). Given amount is equal to x''' Minutes of production, with x: : \left \lceil \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times 30 \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil *'''Fruit of Power α Grants (EarnedFruitLevel)1.5 *100% Attack/Defense multiplier for the rest of the rebirth. The EarnedFruitLevel is increased when you eat a Fruit of Power α according the following formula: : \left \lceil \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times NGU_\text{Ygg} \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil Future fruit consumption adds more EarnedFruitLevel, increasing the multiplied bonus. *'Fruit of Adventure' Grants permanent adventure Power and Toughness, and proportional HP and HP Regen (3 times that value base HP and 0.03 times that value base HP Regen) according to the formula: : \left \lfloor \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times BaseToughness^{0.2} \times NGU_\text{Ygg} \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rfloor *'Fruit of Knowledge' Grants EXP according to the formula: : EXPBonus\left(\left \lceil 5 \times \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times NGU_\text{Ygg} \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil \times \\ FoKSucksPerk \times FoKStillSucksPerk \right) EXPBonus is bonus applied to all experience gain: : EXPBonus(x) = \left \lfloor x \times NGU_\text{EXP} \times \left ( 1 + RedHeartEXPBonus \right ) \times Perk_\text{Fibo 987} \times \\ Digger_\text{Exp} \times Hacks_\text{Exp} \right \rfloor *'Pomegranate' Grants Seeds upon both harvesting or eating, according to the Seed Gains formula (with HarvestBonus = 2, even when eating) *'Fruit of Luck' Grants permanent Drop Chance bonus, according to the formula: : \left \lceil \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times NGU_\text{Ygg} \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times 0.7 \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil \times 0.05 *'Fruit of Power β' Adds permanent "Fruit of Power β Levels" to your "Invisible Fruit of Power β Level" and makes your Fruit of Power β Bonus active for the rest of that Rebirth. Your Fruit of Power β Attack/Defense Bonus is based off your Invisible Fruit of Power β Level''2 * 0.05%''. Gained levels follow the formula: : \left \lceil \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times NGU_\text{Ygg} \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil *'Fruit of Arbitrariness' Grants AP, according to the formula: : \left \lfloor \left \lceil 15 \times \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil \times \left ( 1 + \frac{BP}{10000} \right ) \times \\ \left ( 1 + YellowHeartAPBonus \right ) \times Perk_\text{Fibo 89} \right \rfloor *'Fruit of Numbers' Adds permanent "Fruit of Numbers Levels" to your "Invisible Fruit of Numbers Level" and makes your Fruit of Numbers Bonus active for the rest of that Rebirth. Your Fruit of Numbers Bonus is based off'' your Invisible Fruit of Numbers Level1.3 * 0.05%''. Gained levels follow the formula: : \left \lceil BaseSeedReward \times \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times NGU_\text{Ygg} \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil * Fruit of Rage Grants Perk Point Progress according to the formula: : \left \lceil 60000 \times \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times PPBonus \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil PPBonus is bonus applied to all Perk Points gain and can be found in Stat Breakdowns: : NGU_\text{PP} \times GreenHeartBonus \times ItopodKeyBonus \times PrettySetBonus \times \\ Digger_\text{PP} \times Perk \times Hacks_\text{PP} * Fruit of MacGuffin α Adds levels to a random equipped MacGuffins. Gained levels follow the formula: : \left \lceil \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times 0.5 \times Poop \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil * Fruit of Power δ Adds "Fruit of Power δ Levels" to your "Invisible Fruit of Power δ Level". Your "Invisible Fruit of Power δ Level" grants you a permanent, always active Attack/Defense bonus based off Invisible Fruit of Power δ Level1.3 * 0.0001%. Gained levels follow the formula: : \left \lceil BaseSeedReward \times \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times Poop \times NGU_\text{Ygg} \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil * Watermelon Grants Seeds upon both harvesting or eating, according to the Seed Gains formula (with HarvestBonus = 2, even when eating) * Fruit of MacGuffin β Adds levels to ALL of your equipped MacGuffins. Gained levels follow the formula: : \left \lceil \left \lceil T^{1.5} \right \rceil \times 0.1 \times Poop \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil * Fruit of Quirks Adds QP. QP awarded follows the formula: : \left \lceil T \times 3 \times QPRewardModifier \times Poop \times Equip_\text{YggYield} \times FirstHarvest \right \rceil * Mayo Fruit Adds progress to the associated Mayo Generator. Gained progress follows the formula: : T^{1.1} \times 0.025 \times Poop \times MayoSpeed Category:Game Feature Category:Game Menu